cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeletor
Skeletor is the main antagonist of the media franchise, Masters of The Universe. He is He-Man's archenemy. Skeletor is called the "Evil Lord of Destruction", and his threat is to rule all of Eternia. Skeletor is a former pupil of Hordak, leader of The Evil Horde. Appearance Skeletor is blue and muscular with his skull exposed. He usually wears a purple hood and loincloth. Skeletor's mysterious head seems to have no neck. In some episodes of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Skeletor's hood is lifted, but the hood goes no more than under the bottom of Skeletor's head, which means either that his neck is covered in shadow or unexistent. Personality In the original series, Skeletor is the main villain, either appearing in the flesh, or acting thru one of his minions, such as Evil-Lyn or Whiplash. Due to the semi-comedic nature of the show, Skeletor is shown to be arrogant, whiney, childish, and at times incompetent. Examples of his immature behavior is when he attempted to hijack a circus simply because the owner refused to perform at Snake Mountain, throwing a tantrum at his henchmen's stupidity, and repeating that he isn't a nice man. Sometimes, he would go out of his way to menace She-Ra and attempt to overthrow Hordak out of revenge for being abandoned during Princess Adora's kidnapping. History Skeletor is, as the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull calls him, a demon from another dimension, Infinita. He is a cruel warlord who rules the dark side of Eternia from Snake Mountain with an iron fist. His title is Evil Lord of Destruction. He learned black magic from Hordak, the powerful warlord of Eternia's sister planet Etheria, of whom he was once the second-in-command. In the animated movie "The Secret of the Sword", it is revealed that Skeletor betrayed Hordak, who had abducted Princess Adora after his forces were defeated, by telling The Sorceress and Man-At-Arms the way to Hordak's secret base. Following the Horde's retreat, Skeletor set himself up in Snake Mountain, and in the episode Golden Disks of Knowledge it is revealed that Skeletor himself built Snake Mountain (which in the 2002 series was portrayed as originally being King Hiss's base of operations). Skeletor's portrayal in the series is generally comical, as the show's writers were forced to use villains mainly for comic value to keep the show suitable for young children. While he had a genuinely sinister personality in the beginning, as the series progresses Skeletor is treated as more and more incompetent, often bordering on a pantomime villain. However, several episodes still show the greater extent of Skeletor's evil, such as "The Problem with Power" in which he tricks He-Man into thinking he has killed a man with his own power, knowing that He-Man will exile himself in shame for his mistake. In the controversial semi-sequel series, Skeletor is still the main villain, but is presented as being more mature and villainous than in the Filmation series, and has a very morbid sense of humor, often spouting out one liners and jokes. In this series, Skeletor follows He-Man to the world of Primus and joins forces with the Mutants, pretending to follow the orders of the idiotic Flogg, while manipulating him all the way. In episode six, Skeletor is transformed into a more powerful version of himself via an evil crystal and stays that way until the final episode. In episode 65, Skeletor is finally defeated when He-Man sends him and his lover Crita rocketing thru space. In the final scene, Skeletor vows that he'll return and gives out a chilling laugh. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Dictators Category:Magical Category:Clumsy Category:Demons Category:Alternate Dimension characters Category:Murderers Category:He-Man Characters Category:Disfigured Category:Warlords Category:Grumpy Category:Hot Headed Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Insane Category:Brutes Category:Monsters